iLove the Dark
by Tansy Petals
Summary: "You're very brave in the dark." Sam commented and felt Freddie shrug. "Your heart's beating pretty fast." He whispered. His lips were just millimetres from her ear.  NOTICE: Contains the f-word once


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Dan Schneider does.**

**Summary:** **"You're very brave in the dark." Sam commented and felt Freddie shrug. "Your heart's beating pretty fast." He whispered. His lips were just millimetres from her ear.**

**AN: THIS HAS BEEN EDITED TO MAKE IT BETTER IN GENERAL, TO MAKE THE ENDING A LITTLE LESS LAME AND TO LET PEOPLE KNOW THAT THE SEQUEL, TITLED iHave Everything, IS NOW UP :)**

**iLove the Dark:**

"Benson," Sam's voice was dangerous in the absolute darkness, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"Sorry," Freddie squeaked gruffly "I... thought you were Carly."

"If you **ever** try that on Carly then years from now there'll be serial killers having nightmares about what I did to you, assuming they find the body, or what's left of it anyway."

"Don't talk about murder Sam, I'm scared." Carly's voice wavered into her best friend's ears.

"It's okay cupcake, just stay where you are; maybe hold Spencer's hand, you're next to him right?"

"We'll all be fine kiddo, the power'll come back on soon." Spencer reassured his little sister, reaching out blindly to take her hand. Carly shuffled into Spencer, her head coming to rest against his side. He squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Get your hands off me Fredperv, last warning! Next time I'll break your fingers."

"I didn't mean to, I'm just not sure where y- OW! Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Guys don't fight." Carly whined and Freddie heard Sam sigh. He reached his hand out slowly and took hold of her shoulder, pulling her closer to him so he could whisper to her; she bumped into his chest.

"Do you think Carly's alright?" he asked before she could complain or threaten him again. "She'll be fine, once the power comes back on. Carly's not a big fan of the dark." Sam replied, her fingers curling around his wrist. She walked slowly to avoid tripping over and got them safely to the stairs where she pushed him onto a step and sat beside him. Freddie moved to the step above, his legs on either side of her tiny frame, "are **you** alright?"

"I'm great Frednerd, what are you playing at?"

"Well," he murmured, draping his arms over her shoulders, "for someone who's 'great', your heart is beating awfully fast." He was whispering barely above silence now, his lips hovering millimetres from her ear. "Piss off, that has nothing to do with the darkness."

"Really, what could be causing it?" he taunted.

"I'm not above killing you, you know." Sam growled under her breath.

"You wouldn't damage me; that'd upset Carly." His voice was smug, knowing he was right and Sam ground her teeth together in an effort not to retort.

Freddie moved his arms to her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "relax." Sam huffed moodily and slumped against him with more force than necessary.

"There now," he whispered against the top of her head. "You suck," she mumbled back and Freddie chuckled.

"You two okay?" Spencer called.

"I'm great." Freddie answered, the laughter evident in his voice.

"I'm okay," Sam said pinching his leg, causing him to yelp.

"You sure you're okay Freddie?"

"Yeah..." "For now." Sam added.

"I wish you two were over here." Carly fretted as a wave of thunder crashed overhead.

"We're only a few metres away Carls, the storm'll be over soon and they'll fix the power and everything will be nice again."

"I suppose."

"Look on the bright side; at least now you don't have to see Frednub's ugly face."

"Sam!" Carly chastised as Freddie nuzzled his nose into the curls over Sam's ear, "you like my face just fine," he whispered.

"Sorry Carly," Sam called meekly, whilst pressing the heel of her hand into Freddie's foot. "I'm not the one you insulted." The younger Shay pointed out.

"Sorry Fredlumps." Sam grudgingly apologised, pressing harder on his foot and smirking when she heard him wince.

"No problem Samantha," he replied, placing his hand on top of hers and pulling it away. Sam surprised him then, by turning her hand the right way up and lacing her fingers through his. Her affectionate actions were explained a moment later when she began squeezing his fingers as hard as she could. He was sure he heard a bone crack before she finally let go and he could clearly imagine the huge self-satisfied grin on her face.

"Don't call me Samantha." She demanded sweetly.

"Sorry," he answered weakly. He flexed his fingers gingerly for a half a minute before wrapping his arms back around Sam's waist.

"You're very brave in the dark." Sam noted and felt him shrug.

"I can't see you glaring, so I'm not scared." "You should be." She smiled half-heartedly

"I know."

They were silent for a moment, then Sam sighed tiredly and turned sideways, laying her head against his chest. "When did you grow up?" she asked sadly.

"Probably about the time I realised how pretty you are."

"Don't sweet-talk me." "I'm not." "I liked it better when I scared you." "You **do** scare me, just in a different way." "Which is no fun, 'cause it frightens me too."

"It doesn't have to." "Yes it does."

"Sam, sometimes fear is a good thing."

"You're seriously telling **me**, the queen of intimidation, that?"

"Then you understand. Fear can be... good, if it makes us cautious and careful."

"Well thank you fortune cookie."

Freddie's reply was prevented by Carly's voice cracking suddenly through the air. "Spencer, is the radio still on the counter next to the microwave?"

"Yeah, I think so." There was a lot of shuffling, a small crash and then the radio clicked on and a CD of Carly's boppy pop music began to play.

"Carly thinks music is the answer to everything." Sam commented to Freddie, who laughed. "It makes her happy; and if she's happy, you're happy, so I'm happy."

"Say happy one more time and I'll throttle you." "Happy." "Hmph" "Ouch!"

"I did warn you." "You THUMPED my forehead." "Aren't you observant?"

Freddie smirked and pulled Sam closer to him, his lips finding her ear once more. "Right now I'm observing that you don't hate me."

"You don't hate me either." Sam retorted defensively.

"I know; **I** have no problem admitting my feelings."

"Your feelings would be...?"

"I like you, more than Carly." "The world might end." "With you in my arms." "Don't push your luck."

"It'll get less weird, I promise."

"What'll Carly think?"

"She'll probably start picking out invitations." "Yeah... she probably will; speaking of invitations, have you got the ones for Carly's eighteenth yet? It's not going to be a very good party if we're the only ones who turn up."

"I'm collecting them tomorrow morning, if the storm's blown over." "It's just a storm."

"Would you like to go outside right now?" Freddie asked, tucking her closer to his chest. As if on cue a large bolt of lightning tore across the sky, illuminating the entire room, accompanied by a loud clap of thunder as the rain continued to drive at the windows. Sam pressed her forehead to the side of his neck and wrapped an arm loosely around his back.

"You're really over Carly, **thee** Carly?"

"Yes; a guy can only take so much rejection before he gives up." Freddie felt Sam stiffen and knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"I'm not going to be your consolation prize Freddie," She snapped, jerking away from him. He caught her awkwardly in the darkness, with one hand under her top, his thumb tangled in the hem; he tugged her back against himself.

"No, you're not, because you and Carly are two completely different people, who can't be compared to each other. Besides, I'm old enough now to know what I want; I'm not going to settle for the cute girl next door, when I could have her amazing best friend, who's cute **and** funny and mischievous."

"Nice save," Sam smiled, turning to kneel on the step so she was facing him and winding her arms loosely around his neck. He tightened his grip around her, his hand fisting further into the back of her top, and kissed her cheek.

"You know this won't last." She sighed resignedly. "It **might**, if we try." He ran his lips along her jaw.

"Stop that" She chastised. Freddie grinned and tilted his head down to kiss her neck, mentally congratulating himself when she shifted closer, tipping her head back. His lips stopped at the corner of her mouth, "be my girlfriend?" he whispered against her skin. "No," she replied, tangling a hand into his hair.

He pulled back from her, "What?" he asked and Sam was glad she couldn't see his – no doubt, hurt – expression. "No," she repeated, tugging his face impatiently back to hers.

"Sam!" He groaned loudly, ripping her arms away from him and she nearly toppled off the step.

"Everything good over there?" Spencer called, his voice tinged with concern. "Yes," Freddie answered, his voice hard and Spencer wisely chose to drop the matter. The room returned to silence, except for the music and Sam began quietly singing along with Taylor Swift's 'You Belong with Me' cooing the words into Freddie's ear and worming back into his embrace. The brunet grumbled in defeat, his hands creeping into Sam's back pockets.

Minutes later, Sam's humming was abruptly cut off when Freddie decided he had far more interesting activities for her mouth and kissed her so vigorously she wondered how Carly had ever resisted him.

Neither were exactly sure how long they had been wrapped around each other when the Shay's door swung open and shut and Mrs Benson stepped into the room carrying a torch. Sam drew in a sharp breath, going rigid against Freddie, her nails digging into his shoulders. His mother had barely finished calling his name when the torch flickered and went out. Sam exhaled slowly and relaxed whilst Freddie shifted her sideways so he could talk.

"Mum, calm down, stay where you are, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you sound out of breath, are you scared?"

"No mum, I'm fine, really."

"Well, okay then." The group heard Marissa shuffling into the black leather armchair and then Carly turned the music up and Freddie slid Sam in front of him once more and began nipping along her neck, his teeth gently grazing her skin.

"Freddie, your mother's over there."

"She can't see us."

"Wow, rebel, I like it."

"I learned from the best," Freddie chuckled, his lips brushing over hers as he spoke. Sam's arms looped around his neck as she moulded herself into him, eliminating the space between them.

A while later, with Freddie's hands still in her back pockets, Sam was beginning to find it hard to keep her own hands to herself when the lights suddenly flickered back on, the Shay's answering machine beeping into life.

Mrs Benson screamed and her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed over the arm of the chair.

Spencer and Carly froze, their mouths and eyes wide open in identical expressions of shock, their gazes fixed on Sam and Freddie. The couple sprang apart and sat looking guiltily around.

"Wow." Spencer commented.

"Does this mean you two won't argue so much now?" Carly stammered hopefully.

"Let's not be too hasty," Sam laughed, hopping down the staircase and dancing into the kitchen. Freddie rolled his eyes and headed over to his mother to help her up.

"Fredward, what... on Earth were you doing with Samantha?"

"...Kissing her?"

"Freddie!"

"I'm not a kid anymore Mum, I **like** Sam and I enjoy kissing her."

"It's not **too** awful kissing you." Sam added, tossing the apple she'd just picked up back into the fruit bowl and grabbing a cookie from the tin next to it.

"Gee thanks," Freddie replied dryly, although the grin on his face gave him away. Sam flashed him a warm smile and flopped onto the sofa besides Carly.

There was another loud thunder clap and Carly's eyes flickered to the window. "It doesn't seem so scary now that I can see you all," she commented brightly. Sam laughed and leaned against the brunette's side.

"C'mere Freddork," she ordered softly. Freddie trotted over obediently and dropped into the empty seat on Sam's other side.

"Sam and Fred-die, sit-in' in a tree," Carly chanted teasingly. "I just wanted to put my feet up," Sam defended, swinging her legs over Freddie's lap.

"Oh Sam" Carly chuckled, pretending not to see Sam placing her hand in Freddie's proffered one.

"Everything's fine here Mrs Benson, why don't you go home?" Spencer suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be home for dinner." Freddie agreed.

"Oh, well... no, I think I'll stay with you in case the storm gets worse."

"But Mum-"

"Why don't you both just go home, in case the storm does worsen?" Sam interjected and Freddie shot her a hurt look which she couldn't quite meet.

"I don't wan-"

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Sam's tone was sickeningly sweet and Freddie swallowed nervously, but stood nevertheless and followed her up the stairs. They stopped in the hall outside the iCarly studio and she turned to face him, her eyes set with a steely glint.

"Go home Freddie, and take your crazy mother with you."

"I wanna stay with you, and Carly and Spencer."

"Please Freddie," Sam cooed, tilting her head to the side and staring him down with wide eyes. One of Freddie's eyes twitched, but he gritted his teeth together and stood firm.

"No."

"I'll get Carly up here." Sam growled, her cute facade melting away in a second.

"Like she could convince me if you can't." He scoffed.

Sam stopped still and stared at him for a moment, her face unreadable. Freddie watched her cautiously, flinching when she sprang forward suddenly and threw her arms tightly around his neck, stretching up on her toes to mesh her lips with his.

Freddie stumbled backwards, his hands clutching at her hips as he equalled her eagerness and moved forward, pressing her into the wall.

Far too soon for Freddie's liking Sam broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his to catch her breath.

Freddie pushed closer with a leg between hers and made an impatient sound in his throat. Sam giggled and side-stepped out of his hold.

"Hey!" Freddie objected, crossing his arms and scowling at her disapprovingly.

"I'd be far more inclined to give you what you want if you gave me what I want." She informed him in a honeyed voice, a confident smile on her face.

"You want me to leave?" he asked sadly.

"I want your mum to leave; and if that means you going too then so be it. Don't look at me like that." Freddie increased his pleading look and Sam sighed angrily, narrowing her eyes.

"Two more minutes, and then you go."

Freddie nodded sullenly and opened his arms for her to step into. She walked to him deliberately slowly and curled her arms around his waist. Their lips were barely a millimetre apart when Sam jolted backwards. Freddie shot her an aggravated look.

"I've decided," she started grandly,

"Well, that's great." Freddie mumbled distractedly, already leaning down again. Sam turned her head and he kissed her cheek. "Don't you want to know what I've decided?"

"What have you decided Sam?"

"I think I will be your girlfriend after all."

Her boyfriend's answering smile was so bright Sam was sure the room lightened.

"**But**, I'm going to be very high maintenance."

"You've always been high maintenance; but you're worth it, most of th- **all** of the time." He amended himself when the tiny blonde glared.

"Good boy" she murmured, bringing her hands up to rest on the back of his shoulders and pressing her lips against his.

His mouth was hungry as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip; Sam's arms moved to his neck, one hand in his hair, fingers raking across his scalp and Freddie lifted Sam off her feet, arms curled almost chokingly tight around her midsection.

Without warning, feet thundered up the stairs and Mrs Benson appeared, closely followed by a frantic Carly.

"Fredward Benson, you get your tongue out of that delinquents mouth this second and come home immediately!" her shrill words were lost on Freddie who was too deeply caught up to even notice that he and his new g i r l f r i e n d weren't alone anymore.

Carly strolled over and methodically prised them apart limb by limb.

"What's the big deal Shay?" Sam grumbled.

"Freddie's mother would like to leave now, and she wants Freddie to go with her." She pointed to the still fuming woman and Sam smirked. "Uh-oh" she commented.

"In case she kills me," Freddie muttered, yanking Sam against him and planting his lips firmly on hers. He pulled away a few seconds later and trailed his mother down the stairs in silence.

Sam watched him until he was out of sight and then turned to Carly.

"Stop smirking."

"You love Freddie" "I **like** Freddie" "You're going to fall in love with him." "I'm... not going to deny that _maybe_ one day... just, don't get all gushy on me. Fredlumps and I are dating, it's no big deal."

"Right, okay." Carly nodded, a mock serious expression on her face. Sam glowered for a solid three seconds while Carly somehow managed to keep a straight face and then the two simultaneously grinned at each other, Carly rolling her eyes comically and Sam beaming at her best friend.

Carly threw an arm around Sam's shoulders and the smaller girl slid an arm around the taller's waist as they made their way back down to the living room to watch a movie before dinner.

**Gah, that ending is so lame, I might as well have written 'and they all skipped off into the sunset' . I'm sorry, I hope it doesn't lessen your enjoyment of the rest of the story, xx**

**Feel free to point our spelling or grammar errors.**

**IF YOU GOT AN ALERT SAYING THIS STORY HAD BEEN UPDATED PLEASE SEE A.N. AT TOP :)**

**AN: If you got an alert saying this story had been updated, see AN at top :)**


End file.
